Azul
by Tay DS
Summary: Não importava o quanto tentasse se livrar dele, todas as marés a levava de volta para aquele único olho de tom azul, tal como o céu de verão, que parecia zombar dela. Fic feita para o II Challenge de Cafajestes do fórum Papéis Avulsos. Contém spoilers de O Festim dos Corvos.


**Nome:** Azul

**Autora:** TayDS

**Classificação: **M

**Sinopse:** Não importava o quanto tentasse se livrar dele, todas as marés a levava de volta para aquele único olho de tom azul, tal como o céu de verão, que parecia zombar dela. Fic feita para o II Challenge de Cafajestes do fórum Papéis Avulsos. Contém spoilers de O Festim dos Corvos.

**Disclaimers:** As Crônicas de Gelo e Fogo não me pertence, obviamente, e sim a George R. R. Martin. Até porque, se me pertencesse, Oberyn não teria morrido, claro. E Jon Snow teria deixado de lenga-lenga e finalmente ficaria com Arya. E eu pegaria Euron 'Lindo' Greyjoy, claro.

**Nota de Autora:** Bem, eu definitivamente não tenho dom para escrever NCs. Mas, eu tive que escrever este, porque desde a época do fórum 6v que eu to devendo essa fic. Depois a uma fanart deles que foi feita por maatias (podem procurar no deviantart), Euron/Asha é muito vida. Detalhe: as fanarts dele do Euron são lindas! Enfim, gostaria de agradecer muito a Miih, do PA, que se ofereceu like a linda para ser minha beta. Sorry Miih, só não te mandei porque não teria tempo para corrigir depois. E também pra Cora, que me incentivou a terminar a fic (ou quase ameaçou sutilmente, tanto faz, já que era pro chall dela). Espero que gostem desse nojo. See ya!

x-x-x

**Azul**

Simplesmente não podia acreditar naquilo. Ela estava disposta a renunciar sua pretensão, desde que o ajudasse. Dividir o trono não seria uma má ideia. Ambos teriam aquilo que queriam, e melhor: Euron não governaria. Mas seu tio Victarion negou. Asha Greyjoy sabia perfeitamente que não teria tantas chances assim na Assembleia de Homens Livres. Não lhe restava escolha. Precisaria apelar para o bom senso de todos os homens de ferro.

Aquela guerra já estava durando mais do que deveria. Tinham o controle do Norte, porém, com a morte do Jovem Lobo e a união dos Bolton aos Lannister, seria impossível manter todo aquele território. Não tinham homens o suficiente, e os nortenhos jamais se renderiam a eles. Seu irmão Theon já havia pagado o preço, quantos mais precisariam morrer para que percebessem que aquilo era uma causa perdida?

Não estava mais com vontade de beber com sua tripulação. Apenas queria uma bebida forte e se entregar aos sonhos. O dia seguinte seria longo, e precisaria de todas as forças para enfrentar seus tios.

Sua tenda estava vazia e fracamente iluminada por uma vela de sebo que havia pedido para deixarem ali. Estava começando a desatar os nós de seu justilho, quando a aba de entrada de sua tenda foi aberta.

- Minha sobrinha parece distraída. – uma voz conhecida a tirou de seus devaneios.

Euron Greyjoy a encarava, com seu único olho azul sorrindo mais do que os próprios lábios.

- Parece que meu tio anda perdido. – ela devolveu com o mesmo tom de ironia. – Não devia andar por ai assim. A não ser que queira um machado entre os olhos. Meus homens costumam ser bastante protetores quando se trata de sua capitã.

- Ora sobrinha, isso é jeito de recepcionar alguém da família?

- Não. – ela respondeu e deu de ombros. – Mas um assassino de parentes sim.

- Acho que terei de lembrá-la que não estava aqui quando Balon morreu.

- Não. Apenas apareceu no dia seguinte a sua morte. E clamando o que não é seu.

- Meu? Acho que temos algo errado aqui, minha querida Asha. – o homem falou, parecendo achar graça no comentário da mulher.

- Errado? A não ser que você tenha nascido da semente de Balon, você não é o herdeiro das Ilhas.

- Oh, e você é?

Asha se lamentou de não estar com seu machado por perto. Será que conseguiria alcançá-lo antes dele? Parente ou não, ela ficaria contente em cravar o machado na cara de seu tio. Teria a certeza que aquele sorriso jamais a zombaria dela e ainda traria de arrancar seu único.

- O que quer aqui, meu tio? Não me lembro de tê-lo convidado até aqui.

- Não seja tão rude. Vim apenas para conversar. – e Euron adentrou ainda mais, aproximando-se da morena.

- Mas eu não quero nenhuma conversa. Agora saia daqui, antes que eu enfie minha adaga nesse olho!

De repente, sentiu os braços de seu tio rodeá-la. Percebeu que suas mãos corriam para os nós do justilho que ainda não haviam sido soltos.

- O que pensa que está fazendo?! – ela o empurrou, olhando perplexa para o homem que havia acabado de terminar de soltar os nós.

- Ora sobrinha, eu não sei se você sabe, mas sua causa está fadada ao fracasso. Serei clamado rei amanhã, - ele comentou, aproximando-se novamente de Asha. – e eu preciso de uma rainha. Uma mulher jovem, bonita e com vigor para me dar filhos. – e seus braços voltaram a rodeá-la, e levou seus lábios aos ouvidos da morena, com a voz rouca. – E quem melhor do que a única filha de Balon? Legítima mulher das Ilhas...

- Eu jamais me entregaria a você! – ela rebateu, porém, percebeu que seu corpo amolecia ao sentir seu tio mordiscar o lóbulo de sua orelha.

- Não seja tão difícil Asha. Seja sábia ao menos uma vez. Além disso, eu jamais iria decepcioná-la.

E sem deixar que a moça dissesse qualquer coisa, Euron tomou os lábios dela com os seus, beijando-a de maneira intensa e voraz, com a língua dele invadindo sua boca e explorando tudo sem permissão. Ali, ela percebeu, ele estava mergulhado em luxúria. Porém, não se deixaria entregar. Afinal, ela ainda era Asha Greyjoy, legítima herdeira das Ilhas de Ferro.

Com toda a força que conseguiu reunir, ela voltou a protestar e se desvencilhou dos braços e dos lábios de seu tio. Sem pensar, a morena tentou correr para seu machado, mas antes que seus dedos pudessem tocar o cabo, o homem segurou-a pelo braço e a trouxe para junto de si, dessa vez, prendendo-a com firmeza entre seus braços, enquanto ela protestava.

- Pare de ser tão durona. Não queremos sangue derramado aqui. – ele falou com um sorriso malicioso, beijando o lóbulo da orelha e esfregando sua barba rala em seu ombro, enquanto os lábios desciam pelo seu pescoço.

Asha não queria, mas precisa admitir que seu tio soubesse bem como fazê-la ceder de uma forma que nenhum de seus amantes já fizera. Sentiu as mãos percorrerem seu corpo, até que elas retiraram seu justilho e uma de suas mãos encontrou seu seio, ainda coberto pela camisa de malha que usava, enquanto a outra alcançou sua parte íntima entre as pernas.

Ele começou a estimulá-la, enquanto mordiscava seu pescoço, fazendo-a gemer. Quando percebeu estar molhada, seu tio a virou de frente para ele e voltou a beijá-la com ferocidade, e sentiu que as mãos de seu tio voltaram para a camisa de malha, cessando o toque dos lábios para retirá-la e empurrá-la, fazendo-a cair sobre a cama da tenda, tendo uma visão com o corpo esbelto e dos seios firmes da sobrinha.

Sem perder tempo, Euron retirou seu gibão e a cota de malha que usava por baixo, mostrando o abdômen largo e definido que os anos pareciam ter esculpido nele. Caiu sobre a sobrinha, beijando-a rapidamente, até que voltou a descer seus lábios pelo pescoço e trilhar um caminho até o colo, alcançando um de seus seios e beijando-o, antes que tomasse um deles em sua boca e começasse a sugá-los com vivacidade.

Asha soltou um gemido, e sentiu seu corpo contorcer em prazer aos toques do tio. Não queria ter que fazer nada daquilo, queria poder ter forças para negá-lo, mas como, se aquele homem parecia ter lhe lançado um feitiço da qual parecia ser impossível se libertar? Como pôde deixar ser seduzida daquela forma?

- Parece que minha sobrinha não é tão durona. – ele comentou irônico, com o sorriso zombeteiro em seus lábios, encarando seu rosto.

A moça não respondeu, apenas puxou seu tio pelos cabelos e trouxe seus lábios para si. Não conseguia entender de onde despertara tanta luxúria, mas nada importava quando se tratava de Euron Greyjoy.

E antes que pudesse pensar em qualquer ação, ela percebeu que suas mãos corriam para a calça do homem, desatando os nós que a prendiam. Porém, antes que pudesse tentar retirá-la, ele se pôs de joelho e retirou as próprias botas, e deu espaço para que a sobrinha também retirasse os restos de suas roupas. Percebeu o único olhar de seu tio sobre si e o sorriso parecia zombar ainda mais da forma como se deixara seduzir tão facilmente. E com uma súbita curiosidade, ela olhou para o corpo dele e percebeu como era maravilhoso. Talvez nem Theon fosse tão belo quanto ele. Tudo nele despertava um desejo selvagem nela que ela não conhecia, nem sentira por nenhum outro homem.

Uma vez que os dois corpos estavam nus, um de frente para o outro, Euron voltou a beijar a morena, enquanto suas mãos apalpavam cada parte do corpo dela, enquanto as mãos delas se ocupavam entre perderem-se em seus cabelos e arranhar suas costas.

- Agora relaxe e deixe-me entretê-la. - ele sussurrou contra os lábios dela.

Ela não queria ter que relaxar, mas era impossível não sentir-se entorpecida, obrigando-a a ceder e relaxar todos os músculos que ainda tentavam resistir contra o feitiço que aqueles lábios azulados lançaram sobre ela.

Sentiu a boca dele beijar a parte interna de sua coxa, até que os dedos dele encontraram a cabelereira negra que cobria sua parte íntima, e voltou a estimular aquela área com a própria boca, enquanto Asha segurava o lençol, sentindo seu corpo arquear. Aquilo parecia deixá-la em êxtase, o prazer dominando-a quase que por completo.

De repente, sentiu seu tio dentro de si. Não houve aviso, não houve delicadeza. Apenas a urgência do prazer, de sentir dentro dela. Seu membro era grande, fazendo-a com que sentisse um pouco de dor, como uma virgem, que logo fora substituído pelo prazer.

As estocadas começaram devagar, mas logo acelerou, porque ele não podia esperar. Ela não queria esperar. Os gemidos dela haviam sido contidos até aquele momento, porém, ela desistira. Entregara-se ao prazer completo. Não podia mais lutar contra ele, contra a força que ele exercia sobre ela.

Euron continuava a se movimentar dentro dela, inclinando-se para alcançar seus lábios, enquanto Asha cravava suas unhas e arranhava as costas de seu tio, pouco se importando com as marcas que deixaria.

Os gemidos aumentaram quando os lábios dele desceram mais uma vez pelo seu corpo, chegando aos seios, voltando a sugá-los. A morena se contorcia, já sabendo que estava para atingir o orgasmo. Seu tio deixara seus seios e seu único olho azul a encarou, observando sua expressão quando ambos atingiram o orgasmo.

Euron esperou que a respiração de sua sobrinha voltasse ao normal, antes de sair de dentro dela. Ela o encarou, e percebeu que seus lábios azulados continha um sorriso zombeteiro, assim como o brilho de seu único olho azul.

- Não importa o quanto lute, - ele sussurrou próximo a ela. – você não vai conseguir escapar de mim.

E todo o encanto que possuíra Asha Greyjoy se dissipara, e a morena percebeu o que havia feito. Recuou, e se levantou às pressas em busca de seu machado.

- Saia daqui! – ela falou, com o ódio transbordando em suas palavras e no seu olhar para o tio.

- O que foi agora sobrinha? – ele questionou. – Deixe este machado...

- Saia daqui agora! – gritou.

Euron riu. Recolheu suas vestes e as colocou. Voltou a olhar para a sobrinha, ainda achando graça no que estava acontecendo e deixou sua tenda.

Asha voltou a buscar suas roupas quando se viu sozinha, deixando o machado ao alcance da mão, e colocou-as ainda espantada pelo que fizera. Odiou a si mesma por cada momento de prazer e por cada gemido que tivera. Teria que providenciar chá de lua para que a semente que seu tio depositara não florisse. Ela não precisaria de um filho, principalmente de Euron Greyjoy, em seu ventre.

No dia seguinte, na Assembleia dos Homens Livres, por um momento, ela pensou ter colocado bom senso nas cabeças dos homens que ali estavam e poderia ser escolhida para sentar na Cadeira de Pedra do Mar. Até que um berrante foi soado. Um berrante que poderia afundar as Ilhas, que poderia destruir a Muralha, se fosse preciso.

E lá vinha seu tio. Com um rapaz jovem trazendo um enorme berrante. Percebeu que ele a olhou de relance, e o brilho zombeteiro de seus olhos voltaram com mais intensidade, e cada palavra que pronunciava soava como loucura aos ouvidos dela. Mas loucura ou não, os homens gritavam pelo nome de Euron. Berrantes de guerra soaram em seu nome. Procurou por Victarion e percebeu que ele estava tentando conter a fúria. Seu outro tio, Aeron Cabelo Molhado, parecia rezar uma prece.

Enquanto os homens deixavam o Monte de Nagga, Asha voltou para o acampamento, e sua tripulação se reunia a sua volta.

- Preparem os dracares para partir. – ela anunciou, antes que alguém se pronunciasse.

- Para onde?

- Para Bosque Profundo. – disse, e não voltou mais a falar, exceto ordens para que seus homens se apressassem.

Antes do anoitecer, Asha já estava em alto-mar, e esperava que o vento estivesse ao seu favor durante toda a viagem, levando-a para longe das Ilhas. Desejou profundamente que seu tio não mandassem homens para ir atrás dela. Sua vida sempre fora no mar, e agora precisava se retirar dele se quisesse viver, pois seu tio sabia tanto quanto ela o tamanho da ameaça que a morena representava enquanto estivesse livre.

Por um momento, voltou a olhar para trás. O céu não tinha nuvens naquele dia, onde o azul se fazia ver nitidamente, tal como um céu de verão. Aquele mesmo tom de azul. E as lembranças da noite anterior voltaram à sua mente. Não importava o quanto tentasse se livrar dele, todas as marés a levava de volta para aquele único olho de tom azul, tal como o céu de verão, que parecia zombar dela.


End file.
